darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Medusa Gorgon
The Kishins power surpasses human understanding. It is evolution itself. Lord Death and his little academy have protected the world by acting as a check against power. The DWMA seeks only to maintain the status quo, that's its mission. But still... time continues to march forward. It;s only natural for the rest of the world to progress with it, don't you agree? That's how nature works. And yet Professor Stein, this academy has made a point to keep that from happening. Do you really want to live in a world of stasis? Where nothing changes, you're a scientist like me surely you must understand Medusa Gorgon was the first major antagonist in the Soul Eater series. She is Crona's mother and a Witch with snakes as her theme. In Beyond Light and Darkness she is the Wife of Terrantos and Mother of Serpomina Gorgon and Colubra Gorgon. She is the Younger Sister of Arachne Gorgon and Older Sister of Shaula Gorgon. she is also one of the Primary and Main Antagonists of the Beyond Light and Darkness Series. Appearance Medusa is a woman with a fairly average physical build, and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. Her facial features consist of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. While she wears many outfits over the course of the series, the most notable and common of these is a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side which, interestingly, when worn in addition to the shape of her hair, gives it the appearance of a snake's mouth, with teeth and fangs. Medusa also has a tail which is shaped like an arrow. It is notable that she is always barefoot, when not in disguise, with unique toenail and fingernail polish that is black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards. On an interesting note, she is often introduced feet first throughout the series. Medusa's witch animal theme is snakes. She uses the magic chant "Nake snake cobra cobubra", and is themed with arrow markings. Also when she gets serious or just wants to be scary, her face takes on the likeness of a snake. Her soul also takes a snake-like theme, closely resembling the head of the Gorgon of Greek Legend, Medusa. However, instead of snakes it has the same vectoral arrows that are present within Medusa's spells and features a purple color. After the revival of the Kishin and her defeat by Stein and Spirit, she was forced to take possession of the young child Rachel Boyd's body. This gave her the same build and frame of the child, while still retaining the majority of her original form's appearance. However, the body did have some practicalities, as she found it particularly useful in deceiving many people. Medusa still attires herself with the usual hoodie but this one has two snake like extensions that are attached at the neck. There is also an apparent white snake head motif on its front. Perhaps the most noticeable change in Medusa's appearance is the absence of the snake tattoos on her arms. Seeing the opportunity after Arachne's defeat by Maka during the capture of Baba Yaga's Castle, Medusa leaves her previous victim and transfers herself to the empty shell of Arachne's body. This current possession shifts Medusa's appearance much closer to her original form but now bearing Arachne's black hair color arranged in Medusa's typical style. She chooses to also adopt her typical long hoodie proceeding the transformation, with it now featuring an indistinct spider's web patterning surrounding the neck line. Medusa also has a nick on her left eyebrow originally. However, the nick disappeared when she possessed Rachel and Arachne. Personality Medusa is an incredibly sinister and evil individual, as well as a very powerful witch. Her greatest skill is her ability to manipulate almost anyone, due to her unbelievably incredible skills in acting. In her true personality, Medusa has a view of the entire world as a place of stasis where nothing evolves or changes. She hates this so much that she went to the extent of resurrecting Kishin Asura in order to make the world mold back into "motion". She also takes incredible pleasure in other's pain when she is the one causing it, and when her experiments are working. She is so sinister, that she can even subject her own child to unimaginably torturous punishments and terrifying orders. For example she locked her child in a dark room for many years. She becomes angered by those who create a road block in her experiments or in the "evolution" of the world, and usually tries to eliminate these problems. Although she seems so dark, to say that Medusa has no love in her is a false statement. Deep within Medusa is her own, unique, sinister form of love that comes out extremely rarely. She expresses romantic love specifically towards her confirmed crush, Dr. Stein, who she finds attractive because of his inner darkness. She also has a motherly love towards her child, Crona, which only comes out after Crona has become a fearsome killer, and spreader of Madness. Uniquely, in both cases, Medusa had openly stated that she loved the person right before the same person kills her. In BLAD Medusa no longer has her so called feelings for Stein but only sees him as an obstacle in the way of her Husband's path for Omniversal Conquest and will show no mercy or any qualms at using any methods necessary to get rid of Stein as she has used the Powers of Hell such as The Beast's Power to weaken Stein and to use her powers of Snake Magic and Chaos to kill him. Medusa shows no Compassion for her enemies and even most of her allies seeing as everyone as nothing pawns in the grand plan for Lord Terrantos's Omniversal Conquest. Medusa sees the entire world as a game of chess or as an experiment to be toyed with often using even the weakest of enemies as test subjects for her Project Godhood. Medusa while originally wanting to have the world go back to its evolutional phase she has quit on such a task and only seeks to help her Husband remake the entire omniverse in his own Image, using Black Blood to turn many residents of the worlds into mindless Pawns for her Husband to use for his plans of Conquest as such Medusa stabbed Orihime Inoue at one point and took a sample of her blood in the process and left her for dead later she created an Arrancar made from Orihime's Blood creating Orihime Anubis, the Evil Orihime. Medusa shows great Insanity from the sight of her creation in hopes it will bring forth absoulte carnage and death. Medusa shows disdain for humanity despite once being human this is do to how humans killed her in soul eater so she traded her humanity to become a Demon so she shows she is a misanthrope unlike some other humans who turned demon in BLAD. Medusa also only shows signs of Love and Compassion to four people only and only these four. Her Husband and her three Children, Crona, Serpomina, and Colubra. Medusa has always usually been seen with a smile when around Terrantos and very loyal and loving to her Husband and when she performs a mission she always does it for her husband and she oftens gets a pat on the head from her Husband because she performed her job excellently. She even will seduce her lord with her apperance in may methods through sexual and revealing methods or through her words which often has caused her to have sex with her Lord and Husband. Medusa will do anything for her Husband even if it means bringing an end to her own planet to do so, medusa shows no hesitation to destroy or even signs of sympathy for her planet or her enemies showing her to be not only cruel but heartless as well. History Medusa is the younger sister of the witch Arachne, and the sister of the witch Shaula Gorgon and the mother of Crona. In Arachne's battle with Shinigami, Medusa betrayed Arachne and left her to perish. Medusa often manipulates Crona, forcing him/her to do things like collecting every soul they come across, and uses a hypnotic spell in Crona's mind when he/she begins to falter. At the start of the story Medusa has infiltrated Shibusen by posing as the school nurse in order to get close to the Kishin Asura. Plot Demon Sword Ragnarok In the middle of the night, a strange figure is seen hovering upon a broomstick, over the darkened Santa Maria Novella Basilica. It is then revealed that this mysterious character is the witch Medusa, speaking softly to the person located inside the church, who is called Crona. The conversation asks an unsure Crona to consume a lot of souls but results in Medusa needing to cast a spell to provoke the greatly required confidence (madness) to perform the task. It's only during Maka and Crona's confrontation that Medusa's influence displays itself once again, telling Crona not to take it so easily as it was okay to take any soul they wanted. While these events occur Medusa demonstrates little regard or concern over any injury inflicted on Crona, however, after the entrance of both Dr. Stein and Spirit into the fight, Medusa is left with no option other than to intervene and reveal her presence. She quickly casts Vector Arrow to dispel the opponents, using this opportunity to grab the heavily injured Crona and flee into the darkness. The Soul that Persisted Medusa appeared alongside Crona and Ragnarok. The Experiment Medusa has Free to test Soul and Maka on the Black Blood Black Dragon Medusa sends Crona on the Black Dragon, and still poses as a school nurse The Eve's Fight to The Death Medusa sends Eruka and Free to resurrect Kishin with Black Blood. To ensure success she tried stop Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty from advancing into Shibusen depths. Failing to do so she battled Stein. Even though she had the upper hand at first, she accidentally dropped her defenses as she noticed the Asura was revived, allowing Stein to slice her in half. Unwilling to allow the pair to consume her soul, she still managed to attack Stein one last time by biting him in the shoulder, intentionally provoking him to land the final blow as she smiled and said "I love you". Using the final blow, she shattered her own soul into pieces and reformed it inside the body of one of her snakes in order to escape alive. Snake Later on after the revival of the Kishin Asura, Medusa is observed in the disguise of a snake covered with numerous vector patterns, among the trash located in one of Death City's many alleyways. An unfortunately curious dog intrudes upon her present condition, and she takes the opportunity to slither into its mouth, possessing it's body. Soon after, a young girl by the name of Rachel Boyd, stumbles upon it. The attraction of a friendly dog seems to be too much for the girl and she quickly gives chase as the dog retreats into the alley, failing to heed her mother's words to not stroke it. As she finally reaches the dogs position, the aforementioned snake suddenly emerges from its mouth and forces its way into hers. All appears to be fine when her mother gets there but some strange behaviors soon cause some concern within her mother, especially when Rachel crushes a large spider and begins muttering about someone called Arachne. It is here that Medusa and her possession of Rachel is revealed, and the witch quickly takes her leave. Soon after, a visitor, claiming to be Arachne's younger sister, is announced at Baba Yaga's Castle. It is revealed to be Medusa in Rachel's body. Reunion Express After the events that transpired previously, a conversation ensues between the two siblings about the current situation and the circumstances leading up to it. The discussion details the exact occurrences of Medusa's miraculous secret escape, explaining that she actually shattered her soul into tiny bits and regrouped them inside one of her snakes, to not only escape but also to avoid her soul from being either captured by Stein or eaten by Spirit. Arachne questions her on her true motives behind the visit but very little emerges before Medusa turns to leave. This appears to provoke everyone to prepare for a confrontation, however, the meeting ends relatively calmly and Medusa is accompanied out by a masked member. It's at this point that the person is revealed to be none other than Eruka, who had previously infiltrated the organization under Medusa's orders, along with the other members of her group. Medusa presents herself again later, in a darkened corner of Death City and in the middle of the night, to a very shocked Crona. She exchanges pleasantries by claiming she was not only worried about Crona, but also missed her child. However, the conversation quickly changes as the true motivation behind the contact emerges and Medusa requests that Crona to spy on Shibusen, using her position as a mother to play on Crona's insecurities and entice agreement. Brew Tempest Medusa sends Eruka and Mizune to collect brew The Investigation Medusa posing as Rachael watch the death of BJ. Decision Medusa ordered Crona to come back for more experiments Operation: Capture Baba Yaga's Castle After getting her hands on the legendary artifact "Brew", Medusa makes a deal with Shibusen and leads a group of students in an attack against her older sister Arachne and the massive organization Arachnophobia with Maka under the impression that she is doing so in order to get back Crona (who she is lead to believe was kidnapped by Arachnophobia). Medusa leads the invasion on Baba Yaga's castle and eventually makes it to Arachne's chamber with Maka and Soul at her side. However, she is suddenly attacked by a "Puppet Hex" from her sister along with Maka and Soul. Medusa manages to escape the spell and the group proceed into the chamber, where they discover Arachne's body, the witch apparently dead. It is soon revealed that Arachne is still alive but without a body, taking the form of madness instead. She then quickly disposes of Medusa with a madness attack, leaving her incapacitated for the rest of the battle. After Maka defeats Arachne, Medusa takes the opportunity to take over her discarded body. It is then revealed that she was merely using Shibusen to accomplish her means. She then promptly dubs Maka too dangerous to witches due to her soul perception abilities and is about to dispose of her when she is interrupted by the arrival of the Death Scythe Tezca Tlipoca and his partner Enrique. Before any real fighting can commence, Tezca gives Medusa the option to flee, mentioning that the Shibusen forces outside will raid the castle any minute. Medusa indeed takes him up on the offer, as Arachne's residual consciousness is fighting back for control of her body, but not before telling an enraged Maka that she will never hand over Crona. Black Feathers Vs. White Feathers In the middle of the night and located within a mysterious building; Medusa is revealed just as she utters the words, "It's time Crona", which only serves to illicit numerous long screeches/screams from her child. The Witch's Research While Kirikou Rung and Kim Diehl furiously confront The Black Clown, Medusa attentively watches the test of her recent creation from a concealed location. She firstly evaluates the extent of its ability to induce madness, noting that it is considerably less than an authentic Clown, before explaining that if this experiment succeeds the creature will not only have the same madness as a Kishin but will also be able to correspond with it, eventually resonating with its soul and becoming one itself. With this Medusa decides upon the conduction of another experiment and orders Crona to prepare, stating that she won't let Noah surpass her. After observing the battle for an extended period, Medusa decides that if the Man-made Clown can endure Kirikou's powerful attacks the result will be acceptable. Seemingly in reaction to this Kirikou is forced into using E3, resulting in Medusa seeming to be distraught at the creature's apparent destruction. However, when it's head is revealed to still remain, she immediately becomes overjoyed at the experiment's success. Abyss, Uncleanliness, Darkness Medusa then proceeds to divert her attention towards the other experiment involving Crona. The Black Clown returns to Crona and Ragnarock's side and fuses with them - granting Crona enhanced Black Blood Armor and three Demon Swords. Medusa observes from a distance as Crona battles Black Star. Medusa is shocked by Black Star's incredible strength, even being able to crack the Black Blood with his fists alone. She comments that she never expected Crona to defeat Black Star but that she at least thought they would last longer. She compliments Black Star and says that his claim to surpass God doesn't seem so ridiculous anymore. She is then confronted by Justin Law and The Clown. She remarks that this is not their first confrontation as his interference before was the reason her research materials were captured by Spartoi. Law attacks without hesitation, forcing Medusa to go on the defensive. She immediately orders Eruka and Mizune to retrieve Crona and retreat. Justin fuses with The Clown and scolds Medusa for insulting the Kishin with her artificial clown. He promises to show her the "true fear of insanity". Medusa finds herself trapped within the fused guillotine-like body of Justin and the Clown - on the verge of execution. Love Triangle Medusa who is trapped listens to Justin judging her for her crimes but just snarks back at him. "You think that you can punish me? How arrogant. You're the one who betrayed Shinigami. Tell me, what do you think that your sentence will be? What gives you the right to be the one to punish me?". "This is God's judgment," Justin replies. A voice screams "Stop it!", but Medusa's decapitated head rolls onto the floor Suddenly, Medusa attacks Justin with a Vector Arrow. Justin blocks the attack and asks Medusa if she had a pleasant nightmare, with a smile on his face. Medusa had used the The Purple-Dyed Clown she'd also created to guard herself from Justin's "Madness Attack". Justin is rather displeased with the little creature, saying: "How much more must you blaspheme against the Lord Kishin before you can be satisfied..." Medusa answers saying: "I'm a witch. It's our job to blaspheme against the Gods.". Justin attacks her with one of his blades and Medusa dodges by ducking. Medusa then sends 17 Vector Arrows at Justin, but there isn't even a need for him to dodge like Medusa did with his blade. Medusa then fuses the The Purple-Dyed Clown with one of her snake familiars via Madness Fusion which in turn changes its shape. Her other four snakes do the same. They gain three arrows on their heads, and their shapes become more spiky. Medusa sends them to attack Justin. He dodges one but is hit shortly after by another. The snake familiar bites him and smashes him against the ceiling, only to have another one bite him and hit him against the wall. Medusa calls him a brat, thinking the fight is over. But Justin had in fact caught one of the snakes in his guillotine form. Blood drips from beneath his mask. Justin then traps the rest of them and beheads all the snake familiars, saying: "Your head is next!" to Medusa. Medusa then sees another Medusa and Justin sees another Justin where the (fake) Medusa stands. Justin identifies the strange doppelganger as Tezca Tlipoca. Justin sees flashes of his past and Medusa sees a flashback of Crona and says "Damn...". She listens to the conversation that unfolds between Justin and Tezca and leaves, annoyed. Whereabouts Medusa sends Crona to Ukraine to cause havoc and kill Tsar Pushka and his Meister Feodor as a experiment to test Black Blood since Death Scythe posses Anti-Demon Wavelength. Mad Blood Crona fights while Medusa watches. A Simple Story About Killing People Crona returns home from his attack in Ukraine and is immediately welcomed in an unusually warm manner by Medusa. She takes his/her coat and directs Crona to their dining room. She states that she had made Crona's favorite food, pasta, and worked effectively to cook it as well as possible for him/her. The two then begin to eat at the table together and Medusa begins to speak to Crona in an unexpectedly motherly manner. Informing him/her that she made plenty of seconds for him/her, and that after they were done eating, Crona could shower and go to bed to rest. Crona then begins to silently have violent flashbacks of Medusa during their childhood that contradicted her personality at the table, those involving when she would take away food (and probably water) as punishment. However, he/she remains silent. Suddenly, Medusa asks Crona for forgiveness of all the horrifying things she had done to him/her, stating that he/she has grown up and helped her immensely. She then gets up and walks over to Crona, and puts her hand on his/her shoulder. Then finally, in another act of manipulation, she embraces Crona, proclaiming that he/she is her pride. Crona at first seems to enjoy the first ever display of affection towards him/her from his/her mother, but he/she soon begins to say that she cannot treat him/her so gently. Crona states that for as long as he/she has wanted affection from Medusa, in the very end, when he/she is given it, when she finally acts like a real mother, he/she does not know how to deal with it. Crona removes Ragnarok, and stabs Medusa's body. Crona then tells her that he/she threw everything he/she ever enjoyed or wanted for her, because she commanded him/her to. Crona even remembers Maka, and refers to her as "the only person who ever really loved" him/her. Crona comes to the conclusion that all that he/she had done for Medusa came out to be for nothing more than his/her usual inability to understand and deal with things. Crona begins to dismember Medusa, slicing her with two Demon Swords, making her fall to the ground. As Medusa looks up to Crona, Crona screams that he/she does not know who she is anymore and inflicts his/her anger on her with a massacre of slicing blows... Medusa's vector-shaped blood is seen on the ground, and Crona is seen confirming that she is dead and that he/she killed her. Suddenly, Medusa's massacred face is seen with the most beastly, ferocious smile she has ever expressed, and she screams that the Black Blood is complete now that Crona had thrown away everyone and everything that ever meant something to him/her. As Crona is seen about to deliver the final blow, Medusa calmly says her mind-burning final words: I love you Crona Beyond Light and Darkness History Medusa was revived a century later after her death by a Man only as Dark Emperor, Medusa soon learn of this man's intentions of Omniversal Conquest and soon found him to be a very interesting man when compared to Stein. Not long after did she eventually fall in Love with him, Something she and her Sisters actually share. Medusa swore to her new Lover, that she would help him conquer the entire Omniverse no matter what the Costs. a few years upon being a Member of Shadowblood she along with most of the Dark Emperor's harem of women became the secondary Leaders of Shadowblood. Medusa planned on a way to make her, her husband, and her sisters-in-laws all Immortal through her new project Godhood. and used mortals and humans as her test subjects for the project and even use Gods and Angels as test subjects. This later showed how willing she was to ensure her experiment would be a success. 700 Years later, by this Time Medusa had learned to love her husband and her daughter Crona, as she cared deeply for both, not only that but she beared two children for Terrantos, Serpomina Gorgon and Colubra Gorgon who she taught them her magic and her methods to help them in the war for Domination over the omniverse. 100 years after that Medusa discovered the Power of the Titans, Cosmics, and Old Ones and told her lover this, which intrigued him thus later he sought to gather beings of these 3 categories much to Medusa's joy and amusement. The Beginning Arc Medusa after her Husband, Dark Emperor Terrantos gave Soifon, GLaDOS, HAL 9000, Thanos, Vaati, and her new Sister-in-law/Co-Wife their tasks. She along with another of Terrantos's Wives, Juri Han attacked Godstrike. Brett the Shadow Dragon then says a comedy like joke on how saying that Terrantos has a army of animal theme villains, only to hear Medusa does not find him funny at all and she states she does need a dragon for her experiments and states using him as a subject will help evolution continue. When asked by Brett why she joined Terrantos she states she had 2 reasons the 1st being because he promised to help her continue the evolution of her world and all the other worlds in the omniverse but says she no longer cares too much for that. Ciel then asks her what was the second reason. Medusa laughs as she tells them they could not comprehend it, but says it was her love for Terrantos that is why she joined. This of course surprises Ciel and some of the other heroes. Ryu and Kim are ordered by Yoruichi to fight Juri Han while Brett, Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, and Feuragon are ordered to Fight Medusa, who comments on how much of fools they are while Juri just laughs insanely. Maka and the others begin fighting Medusa but they barely have any luck at the Start, Feuragon even comments he was not expecting his and Brett's old friend's mistress to be this strong only for Maka to say that Medusa was always this strong and the most powerful witch in her universe but doesn't believe Medusa fell for Terrantos tho. Medusa then summons her vector Blade clashes blades with Maka only for Feuragon and Brett to try to attack her from behind but this plan of thiers failed as she use her vector magic to cause a debris to appear in front of her opponents. She then just stands smiling evilly but is then questioned by Maka where Crona Gorgon is. Medusa just laughs when Maka explains who Crona is Brett then decides to make a joke about Medusa and Terrantos's relationship while he charges at her, only for the joke not to be very funny. Medusa despite that blushes slightly and uses a Cero taught to her by Aizen to try to hit Brett. Maka then comments how he was using her feelings for Terrantos to his advantage. Medusa becomes more angry and eventually is thrown into a wall by Maka using Genie Hunter, When Medusa sees herself bleeding she becomes completely angry and decides to release her full power. She using her technique Hell Vector almost piercing Maka's scythe (Soul Evans in scythe form), Feuragon tries to use his fire breath on Medusa but Kim and Ryu land on top of him thanks to Juri. Medusa states that she and Juri only have 10 minutes of their current states only for Juri to say she only has five minutes left, thus Medusa says they should make this quick. But as they fight the heroes their time runs out. Ryu then states since their not completely immortal yet they could finish them off but before he gets a chance or any of the others do Anti-Monitor arrives surprising Medusa and Juri both and all the heroes minus, the heroes of earth who do not know who he is. Brett tries to wound Anti-Monitor only for his attack to be completely destroyed by Anti-Monitor, amusing both Juri and Medusa. Medusa then hears from Anti-Monitor she and Juri are to return to Hueco Mundo, which they agreed to. Medusa upon her injuries being healed goes with her Husband Terrantos, her Co-Wives; Seras Victoria, Juri, and Soifon, and two Heralds of Dark Emperor, Ra's Al Ghul, and Vandal Savage goes to a Prison but they stacked up 2,000 bodies with very little effort. Medusa then sees Terrantos looked into the Eyes of Doomsday a monster that tried to attacked them, upon doing so she saw the beast kneel before her Husband. Medusa and the o ther subordinates of Terrantos there laughed because of this, believing they would win this war. Medusa later appears alongside Soifon, Seras, Lucy, and Juri Han in Diablo's Plan of resurrecting the Ancient Titans. Medusa with the Help of Soifon fight Nightwing, Raven, and Starfire. but Soifon soon grows bored and orders Medusa to capture Raven so they can leave. but moments later Ghirahim appears and tells them that this distraction has come to its conclusion, Medusa then escapes through the garganta upon Seras capturing Raven and Soifon activating the Garganta and smiles at the sight of the heroes despair. Horseman of Apocalypse Arc The Rise of Vaati Arc Wives of the Dark Emperor Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Abilities Snake familiars manipulation: Medusa has thousands of snakes in her body ready to do her bidding without the need to drop her soul protection, which also allows her to avoid being discovered by others. Magic: being the Witch grants Medusa access to various magical techniques. The majority of her spells take the form of snakes and uses the concept of vectors (directions), directed towards the aim of supporting direct physical actions undertaken in close range combat. After the possession of Arachne's body, Medusa's attacks develop traits within their appearance that are taken from her sister's theme of spiders. Body Possession: by using her magical abilities Medusa showed ability to survive death by hiding her soul in one of snakes. By entering someone's body she can take control of it. Researcher of Madness: driven by her dream of "moving world forward" Medusa seen madness as a key to it. Long studies of it allowed her to develop many maddnes based inventions like Black Blood or artificial The Black Clown. High Deception Skills: Medusa is very skilled in manipulating. She is capable to bend anyone through methods varying from sweat words, blackmail and even torture. Best proof of her actor and manipulation skills is fact that he managed to live unnoticed in DWMA just under nose of Shinigami himself. Techniques Snake Familiar Magic ■ Light Serpent: Medusa extends one of her snakes to strike from afar. ■ Snake Bomb: Places a snake from her body into someone else; it will only detonate when she gives the signal. Witches Magic ■ Soul Protect: is an advanced form of magic developed by Witches to neutralize their soul's wavelength, effectively camouflaging it and making it appear as if it were a normal human soul. ■ Transform: although never shown is highly possible that Medusa posses ability to turn herself into her theme animal - snake Vector Magic ■ Vector Arrow: Attacks with a flurry of arrows directed at the opponent. ■ Steam Vector (known as Vector Storm in the anime): this attack surrounds Medusa with her Vector Arrows making a spinning, tornado like shield. ■ Compress: variation of attack that uses Vectors to surround and crush an opponent. ■ Vector Plate: A technique that places an arrow upon the ground which launches whoever stands over it in the direction that it is pointing. ■ Analysis Disassemble: Using numerous Vector Arrows, Medusa is able to pull things, such as a magical coating, apart. ■ Vector Boost: A magic that doubles the power drawn in the direction of the arrow. ■ Vector Conduct: A spell technique used to allow someone to see hidden arrows that Medusa has placed to guide them. ■ Tail Snake: is a specific Vector Arrow that is located protruding out of Medusa's rear in the manner of a tail, as its name suggests. Can be used to stabilization or to attack. ■ Vector Blade: A sword created out of compressed Vector Arrows. (Anime only.) Arithmetic Magic ■ Magic Calculation: is a spell used by Witches as a 'place maker' for placing the exact coordinates of an even more complex magical spell. Madness research techniques ■ Madness Fusion: despite being attributed to this fusion, Medusa does not in fact partake in this ability, allowing the Purple-Dyed Clown to be absorbed into one of the many snakes. This process not only transmutes this single snake-like entity into a far more jagged and feral beast but in turn effects the rest of them as well, imbuing them with substantial boosts in both their attack power and speed. Cosmic Techniques ■ Hell Vector: Only in her Cosmic state can Medusa use this technique it allows her to summon a hundred fiery vectors or a single fiery vector to pierce through anything its powerful enough it almost broke through Maka's Scythe to kill Soul Evans. The extent of this technique's abilities and power is unknown. As it has only been seen once. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Soul Eater